Foreign and Domestic
by Snailhair101
Summary: (Part seven of 'Virgin Graces') During a night of hot intimacy, Castiel and Dean ponder the meaning of the word 'Home.' (Destiel, Humor, Smutty-smut)
1. Chapter 1

(**Author's Note**: This is part seven to my original fic, _Virgin Graces_. I find myself unable to stop writing this story, so I'm glad all you dedicated readers are happy to have more! :) For all you new readers, _Virgin Graces_, _Desecrating the Impala_, _Deceiving Sam_, _Birds and Bees_, _True Vessels_, _Strong Words, _and now _Foreign and Domestic_ all include dirty, explicit smut and a good dose of humor. If you have not read the first five parts, you might wanna a look at them, just so you know what is going on. But you may, by all means, be fine starting here. Either way, please enjoy the story!)

Dean glanced up to see Sam walking back toward the Impala. His little brother was nibbling on some crackers from a vending machine. They had stopped off at a fill up joint, on the way to their next case. The sun had gone down, and Dean was standing in front of the bright headlights of his car.

"Sammy," he said, as soon as Sam was close enough, "can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he said, striding up to lean on the hood with Dean as he glanced around, "uh,...where's Cas? And how did you detach him from your hip?"

Dean sighed. "Well, that's sorta what I need to talk to you about. Remember this morning, when Mr. Sugar Rush was in the car?"

"You mean Gabe?" Sam asked.

Dean squinted at his little brother. Since when did Sam use a shortened version of that pompous archangel's name? And in such a friendly tone? Sam gulped, seeing Dean's suspicious stare.

"...riel?" he added quickly.

Dean stared at Sam for a moment longer, noticing embarrassment on his face, before continuing.

"Yeah. Him. He let the word 'honeymoon' slip out when he was jabbing, and Cas asked me what it was. So, I told him a minute ago. And, as soon as I did," Dean sighed, "...he flew off to find us a place."

Sam's eyebrows raised. Dean felt bad. He had never planned to leave his brother this much. Then again, he didn't plan to fall hopelessly in love with a holy tax accountant, either...

"Uh,,...okay, I guess," Sam said, looking uncomfortable.

"Look, Sam," Dean said, feeling terrible, "I told him we could have a small one. If you could just give us, maybe, sixteen hours, that would be great. I promise I'm not gonna skip out on you -"

"Dean," Sam interrupted, seeming confused, "it's fine with me. You're a grown man. Why are you asking my permission?"

"Because, you're still my brother, Sammy," Dean said, "You're still just as important to me as you always were. I don't want you to think I'm going to abandon you now that I'm with Cas."

Sam smiled thoughtfully, shaking his head a little.

"It's fine, Dean," he said quietly, "you can go consummate your holy union. I'll still be here when you get back."

Dean took another breath, feeling a small bit of the weight lift off his shoulders. He was glad Sammy was so damn understanding. It made being with Cas a whole lot easier.

"So, what strange habitat will you be fornicating in tonight?" his little brother asked, tearing open a candy bar.

"God, I don't know," Dean replied honestly, "I just hope -"

Dean stopped short upon feeling a breeze behind him. He turned to see Cas's giant blue eyes staring back at him. There was obvious excitement in the angel's face. A smile kept flickering across his lips. Dean couldn't help but feel a little feverish, seeing how eager Cas was acting.

"Hello, Dean," he said, "I'm ready to take you, now."

Dean gulped. He was instantly ready to have Cas take him, and in more ways than one...He turned back to look at his brother. Sam chuckled a bit, probably seeing the look of excitement on Dean's face.

"We'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Dean said, trying to set rules for himself to follow.

"Just go," Sam said, shoving Dean.

He felt Cas grab his arm. Dean looked up to his wide baby blues with his heart racing, not knowing what the hell he'd set up.

"Close your eyes, Dean," Cas requested, biting down a smile.

Dean hesitated before closing his eyes tight. He had imagined that Cas planned to have this in someplace outrageous; like in a gigantic bird nest, or on the church steps in Vatican City, or one of the moons of Jupiter...Dean tried to come to terms with the possibility of having to get naked in one of these weird places. He really didn't know where the hell they were going. All he could do was trust that Cas had picked a good spot. He hoped to God that there was at least a bed.

"You may look now," he heard Cas's voice whisper.

Dean gulped, noticing the noise of the highway had disappeared to leave peaceful silence. The man slowly opened one eye, still fearing he would see something usual...but instead, the very first thing he saw was a gigantic, fluffy white bed. Dean opened his other eye to take in the whole sight.

The room was lit only with lots of burning candles. It was a large room, with nice trim and a glossy hard-wood floor. Old paintings were hung on all the walls and lace curtains were strung around the windows. A glass chandelier hung above their heads, though it gave off no light. The walls were probably white, but the candlelight made them look golden yellow. The massive, soft-looking bed was directly in front of them, the puffy comforter rolled down invitingly. Dean counted at least eight pillows bunched up at the headboard. He gulped, seeing a few bottles of lube, and honey, on one of the bedside tables.

This looked like the perfect place for a romantic sex-fest.

"Cas," Dean breathed, still looking around in awe, "good job, baby."

He was genuinely surprised that Cas had picked and prepared such a good place. He'd even remembered to get lube. Dean turned to see a proud smile burst across the angel's face.

"You truly approve, Dean?" he asked.

Dean nodded, glancing around some more. The candles flickered with a small breeze. Dean felt it coming from behind him. He slowly turned, as he heard the faint sounds of a wind chimes. Behind them, two glass doors stood wide open, presenting a balcony with a beautiful view. Dean stepped toward it, looking out into the night scene. The large balcony was high up, looking down on a giant field with a road that stretched outward. Big trees lined the thick dirt path; the hanging branches swaying in the gentle wind.

Dean glanced down the balcony walkway, trying to figure out why this seemed so familiar. Nice rooms. Gigantic balcony. Gorgeous view of a long road lined with trees. He felt like he'd seen this before...on TV or a postcard, maybe..?

"Cas," Dean said, reaching out to clutch the railing of the balcony, "where are we?"

The angel came up to stand beside him. He raised his hand to slowly place it on top of Dean's, the ring on his finger glistening in the moonlight.

"Louisiana," Cas answered.

Of course. They were in one of those old Victorian houses; the ones near swamp lands that were always said to be haunted. Dean looked behind him at the wall of windows and doors. This particular house seemed to be in good condition. He was about to ask Cas if there were any ghosts, when Cas spoke first.

"It's almost time," he said, his blue eyes lighting up.

"Time for what?" Dean asked, lost.

Cas raised his free hand and pointed toward the left. Out in the distance was the glow of a small town. Dean squinted, trying to see what Cas was trying to point at. After a moment of hard staring, he saw a few squiggled lines of sparks jet upward. Dean jumped, as giant, colorful explosions suddenly lit up the sky, the loud booms echoing across the field to them.

A smile flashed over Dean's face as he realized it was a firework show. Man, he loved those. He and Sam used to sneak off and buy roman candles all the time when they were kids. The cascading lights made him feel, if only for a moment, like his childhood wasn't always an endless stretch of lonely road – like there had been some actual good in his life. Did Cas know it would make him feel this way?

Dean turned back to look at Cas beside him. Those precious blue eyes stared back with child-like admiration, as his face shined with different colors from the explosions. Maybe this was the whole reason he picked this place; because he knew there was going to be a firework show nearby.

Dean leaned down to capture Cas's mouth with his own. He pulled him close against him while 'booms' continued to fill the air. A strong sense of fortune seemed to fill him up. He finally had something that he thought he would never get to have – a damn happy life; one with an angel that would belong to him forever...one who, also, happened to be the most perfect lover on the face of the earth. Just tasting Cas's mouth made him want to go at it. He felt relieved when he remembered they were going to get to..._all night long_...

"Cas," Dean said, pulling back to speak, "the fireworks are awesome,...but, I really wanna ride your ass like there's no tomorrow."

Cas smirked, stepping sideways to tug Dean back into the candlelit room.

"My ass is all yours, Dean," he replied.

(**Author's Note**: I have a couple of people to thank, for the helpful ideas: _67impala_, you mentioned in your review that they should have a nice, comfy bed in a nice haunted house. So, I owe the inspiration for the lovely use of the plantation house and it's comfy bed to you. Thanks, and I hope you like it! :) And, _airam06_, thank you for suggesting fireworks. I rewatched episode 5x16, just to see Dean's face light up again. I hope you liked it. :) If anyone else has any ideas, please feel free to toss them out. I'll credit you for them. The next few chapters are gonna be – you guessed it – full of hot sexytimes. And, remember Gabriel's cherries? :) Oh yeah, they will be making an appearance. Thank you all for your flattering and beautiful reviews! You're spoiling me. :) Chapter two is on the way.)


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's mouth crashed into Castiel's again, as they slowly edged toward the bed. The angel felt a strange bit of nervousness in the pit of his stomach, similar to the first time he engaged in intercourse with Dean. Perhaps it was normal to feel it during a honeymoon, too? Castiel didn't know for sure.

Dean pulled away from him momentarily. He closed the glass doors, muffling the sounds of the colorful explosions outside. There was a smile on the man's face that didn't seem to leave.

"Cas," he said, turning back to him, "there aren't ghosts in this mansion, right? Or people living in it?"

"No, Dean. This house has been cleansed of spirits. It was recently restored, and is only used for historical tours," he answered, "It remains empty on weekends."

Dean grinned, as his eager hands found their way up to slide inside Castiel's white shirt, between the buttons. Cas's breath caught in his throat as he felt Dean's fingertips brush across one if his sensitive nipples. Dean's smile widened at his reaction.

"After all the filthy sex we've had, you _still_ act like a cherry," Dean whispered, his hot breath brushing along Cas's lips.

Castiel didn't understand why or how Dean thought his actions mimicked a small, red fruit. But the mention of it reminded him of the gift from his brother. Castiel reached into his coat pocket and retrieved the small jar of cherries. Dean looked apprehensively at the jar in Cas's hand.

"Er, I don't know if we should use those," he said.

"Why not, Dean?" Castiel asked, looking up at him, "they were a gift from Gabriel."

"Exactly my point."

"But,...he's my brother," Castiel said, feeling a little saddened, "and this is one of the only things he has ever given me."

The angel looked up at Dean's green eyes, hoping he would at least give them a try. He watched the look of sternness slowly fade away from Dean's face to leave humble defeat.

"Damn those blue eyes," he grumbled, ripping the jar from Castiel's hand.

Castiel watched with satisfaction as Dean unscrewed the lid. His fingers plucked the ripe one from the very top and brought it to his mouth. Dean clutched the cherry between his teeth as the corners of his lips turned upward. Castiel waited, wondering why he wasn't eating it.

"This one is yours," Dean spoke around the small fruit, "take it."

Castiel gulped, realizing Dean was wanting him to take it with his own mouth. The angel leaned forward and opened his lips. He attempted to hook his tongue around the cherry and tug it out from between Dean's teeth. But, once he was close enough, Dean reached a hand up to pull the back of Castiel's head closer, shoving their mouths together. Cas sighed, as the wet muscles wrestled around with the tender fruit. Dean pressed his own tongue firmly against Cas's, smashing the cherry between them.

Castiel could taste something familiar in the mix of their passionate kiss. It was a flavor that was not supposed to be there – an electric taste of celestial alchemy. Castiel pulled away instantly. Dean had been right to question Gabriel's gift, because it was definitely infused with something. Cas could taste it. The angel didn't want Dean to swallow the fruit. He didn't know what side effects it would cause.

"Dean," Castiel said, clutching the front of his shirt, "don't -"

Castiel watched, in vain, Dean's throat quiver as he swallowed. The man looked at him with bewilderment.

"Don't what?" he asked, smacking his lips together.

Castiel kept a tight grip on Dean's shirt, observing him closely. It was too late, now. He was just going to have wait and see what effect the fruit would have on Dean. At first, Dean stared back at him with confusion, probably wondering why Castiel was staring so powerfully at him. But then, the angel saw Dean's emerald eyes gradually dilate. A look fell over his face in the candlelight; one of lust and passion. His mouth fell open to breathe, as his hands reached up to clutch Cas's coat.

"C – Cas," he said, his voice sounding like a groan.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, still studying him in hopes of figuring out what was happening to him.

The fierce grip Dean had on Castiel's coat remained as he sharply tugged the fabric down the angel's arms. He then grabbed handfuls of Cas's white shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying off in every direction. The angel gasped, feeling arousal shoot through him at Dean's desperate actions. Dean's face was skewed with frenzy, his large eyes roaming all over Castiel as he tried to disrobe him.

"Cas," he breathed again, sounding a little frightened, "God, I – I _need_ you."

Before Castiel could ask Dean what he was feeling, their mouths collided again. Castiel kissed him back, trying to taste the celestial influence that was effecting him. It was electric and sweet, with a tingle of spice. Judging by the flavor and the way Dean was acting, Castiel assumed Gabriel had doused the cherries in a stimulant that cherubs sometimes used, to induce people to fall in love with each other. More specifically, the one used to heighten a person's need to fornicate...

"Oh, shit," Dean groaned, still tugging at Cas's clothes as he pressed against him, "Please, Cas, now."

Though Castiel was still worried for Dean's well-being, he found Dean's erotic desperation to be deeply arousing. Dean grabbed the angel's hand and forced it down against his jeans. Castiel gulped, feeling Dean's member was already hard behind the thick fabric. He looked into Dean's wide, amorous eyes, seeing his physical need to climax. Perhaps if Dean came, the effects would go away.

Dean continued to grind his erection against Castiel's palm, his breathing becoming labored. Hoping his assumption was correct, Castiel quickly reached down to unbuckle Dean's belt and zip open his pants. He then reached behind the layers of clothes to grip his hot, throbbing erection. The man's head fell against Castiel's shoulder, his mouth breathing hard against his neck. The angel stroked him as he felt his own member hardening.

"Ah, Cas," Dean moaned, awkwardly thrusting into Castiel's hand, "I – I love you,...don't stop,..."

Castiel could feel moisture on his neck from Dean's mouth. The man panted, his hands clutching the clothes that draped off the angel. It was strange for Castiel to watch and feel Dean crumble in his hands. Dean was always the stronger one when it came to sexual pleasures, but after eating Gabriel's cherry, he was a complete mess. Castiel ran his hand faster along Dean's hard member, needing to cause his release.

"Baby! Gnaah! Yes!" Dean moaned.

Castiel looked down to watch the white stuff launch from Dean's erection, the hot shaft pulsing in his hand. Dean's whole body trembled with his release, his knees weakening as he clung to Cas to stay standing. Castiel kept rubbing until Dean was finished. He could feel his own erection throbbing at the sight of the man's amazing climax.

Dean panted as his legs finally gave out. Castiel quickly wrapped his arms around him, catching him before he hit the floor. Dean's head fell back as he looked up at Cas, his eyes still mostly dilated. His face was glistening with sweat in the candlelight while a small bit of saliva oozed from the corner of his mouth. Castiel had never witnessed Dean so utterly drunk with pleasure. The man grinned up at him, his speech slurring as he spoke.

"Did I ever tell you,...how much I like cherries?" he panted.

Castiel gulped, still feeling his erection throb with urgency at the sound of Dean's hazy, deep voice.

"Dean, you were right," he said, feeling guilty, "Gabriel infused the cherries with an elixir that cupids use to -"

"Dammit, you're one pretty son-of-a-bitch," Dean interrupted, his smile widening, "I wanna live inside your eyes."

Castiel smiled at Dean's silly, but thoughtful, words. He sighed as he lifted Dean back onto his feet. The man wobbled around, trying to find balance. It worried Castiel to see Dean so physically shaken. He wasn't entirely sure if the effects were gone or not. A twinge of anger rose in him as he became aware that Gabriel had done this to them on purpose. Even if it was done in good spirits, the potent potion could have harmed Dean; and _that_ was something the angel would never stand for.

Castiel caught sight of the jar, that had fallen into the floor. He nudged it away with his foot, fearing Dean would want to try another one.

(**Author's Note**: Moral of the chapter: never trust Gabriel's sweets. Unless you want the most unbelievable orgasm of your life, of course. :) I'm still debating on letting Dean talk Cas into trying the cherries again in a later chapter. I'm not sure if Cas could handle them; he's already so sensitive to sex. :) Thank you all for the sweet reviews! You guys know how to put me on cloud nine. :) Chapter three is in the making.)


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sighed as he raised his head to look at Cas again. The angel was standing across the room like a stone. They had been this way for at least forty-five minutes; Dean sitting on the soft bed while Cas watched him from a distance. He said he was 'giving Dean time to return to his normal self.'

Dean felt great, though. Hell, he was better than great. He had rather enjoyed what the spiked cherry did to him. It made him want Cas in the most obscene and overwhelming way, and caused him to have one of the best orgasms ever. But, the way he had acted obviously scared Cas. The angel wouldn't let himself even come near Dean, afraid it might turn him into a sex animal again or something.

Cas stood starkly by the glass doors with a raging boner in his pants. Half of his clothes were still ripped off of him, where Dean had gone full-sex-crazy. It was a sad sight, seeing Cas fight to restrain himself when he was clearly wanting to go at it.

"Okay, Cas," Dean said in annoyance, "it's been almost an hour. Are we gonna have sex, or just let these candles burn out?"

"Gabriel used a potent mixture, Dean," Cas replied, "I'm unsure if it's effects have passed."

Dean took a deep breath as he sat up straight. He felt fine. In fact, he felt like he could have sex all night without stopping. He eyed Cas's crotch, knowing he'd been hard this whole time...

"That can't be comfortable," Dean said, nodding toward it.

Cas glanced down at it and shifted a little. He put on his tough face, though, and looked straight out again.

"I can handle it," he said.

Dean shook his head. Cas could be so damn defiant sometimes. Dean turned toward him on the fluffy bed and held his arms out.

"Come here, baby," he said, trying to sound comforting, "let me take care of it for you."

Cas gulped. He physically hesitated, even though his blue eyes were full of willingness. All he needed was a little push.

"It's our honeymoon," Dean said, purposefully adding a little bit of longing to his tone, "aren't you gonna enjoy it with me?"

Dean felt a little smug, seeing guilt fall over Cas's face. The angel forced his feet to shuffle toward the bed. The poor bastard's dick was pressing tight against his pants. Dean reached out and grabbed his hips, pulling Cas to stand in front of him. He smiled up at the angel's face, still feeling a buzz of heated affection. Cas looked so damn good in candlelight...

Dean ran his hands up Cas's legs, rubbing them deliberately over the hard bulge as he reached for his belt. Cas's mouth fell open to breathe as he watched Dean open his pants. As he started to pull them down, Dean's fingers brushed against something silky. He looked forward to see a color red staring back at him. Was it really what he thought it was? He yanked down the black pants, revealing red, glossy panties struggling to contain Cas's erection.

A streak of arousal shot straight to Dean's dick as he looked up at Cas. He had put on panties for him; for their honeymoon...

"I – I hope you approve of red," Cas said quietly, "it was the only color -"

Cas's voice got lost in his throat, probably because Dean leaned forward to lick the bright red lump in front of him. He trailed his tongue all across the tense area, feeling Cas's dick twitch behind the fabric. Dean looked up as he tasted the panties, seeing Cas start to fall apart. His own heart raced with excitement. Getting Cas off was one of Dean's new favorite things.

Dean licked his way up to the top hem to grab it between his teeth. He slowly lowered his head, pulling the tight panties down enough to free the throbbing shaft. Cas whimpered a little, as his hard dick bounced up. It kinda smacked Dean in the eye, and caused him to release the underwear and pull back a little.

He grinned up at Cas again, trying to savor the aroused look on his face. He watched the blue eyes flicker toward the bedside table. Dean followed his line of sight. He figured Cas was probably eye-balling the bottle of honey. It was what Dean used the last time he'd blown him.

"You want me to use the honey, baby?" Dean asked, sliding his hands up under the soft fabric to squeeze Cas's ass cheeks.

Cas nodded almost instantly, his pale lips seeming dry. Dean reached over and grabbed the bottle. Normally, Dean was _not_ fond of sticking a dick in his mouth. Even when he did it for Cas in the past, he had to sort of push himself into it. But tonight, he actually _wanted_ to do it. Maybe it was because he was still feeling the aftershock of Gabriel's love cherry, or because this was his informal honeymoon. But whatever the case, Dean was eager to get Cas off with his mouth.

Dean popped open the lid of the bottle as he reached up to hold Cas's erection steady. He poured the sticky goo all along the hard dick, giving the tip a little extra dollop. Dean could tell Cas was retraining his urge to thrust, from the way his hands were clinched at his sides. Dean smirked up at Cas's blue eyes as he closed the lid and tossed the bottle away. A few golden droplets oozed off the hot shaft as the honey melted around it. Damn, it looked delicious...

Dean suctioned his lips around the head first, rubbing the honey from it with his tongue. The sweet taste made his mouth water instantly. Cas let out a low moan above him and reached down to rake his fingers though Dean's hair. The touch made a shiver travel all the way down Dean's back. The feeling Gabriel's cherry gave him – hyper infatuation mixed with untamed lust – was sparking in him again.

Dean took Cas's dick as far into his mouth as it would go, lapping the honey off the shaft with his tongue. Cas thrust a little as another groan fell out of him. Dean began bobbing his head, reaching up to tightly grip the angel's sack. He watched Cas's face as he crushed it in his hand, knowing that he enjoyed the pain just as much as the pleasure. Cas's eyes blew wide open, his eyebrows curving upward.

"Ah,...Dean," he moaned, thrusting a little harder.

The sound of Cas's voice saying his name with such pleasure made Dean all the more horny. He made a small noise around Cas's dick and bobbed faster. As the angel whimpered in satisfaction above him, Dean felt the need to bring his free hand down against his own dick. He palmed at his growing erection, still feeling intense eroticism. Dean was most definitely feeling a hint of the cherry. It made him _ache_ for Cas like he never had before. God, he wanted to _feel_ him, and _taste_ him, and be _inside_ him...

"Dean,...yes!" Cas moaned, practically hammering into Dean's mouth.

Dean welcomed it, letting Cas's dick reach as far back as he could stand. He felt the angel's hand tighten on his head and he knew it wouldn't be long. Just a few more thrusts and Cas moaned loudly, his voice echoing around the silent room. Dean's eyes flew open as he felt the hot release filling his mouth. He expected he would feel sick at the salty taste of come, but he didn't feel green at all. Instead, he found he actually wanted it to happen. Dean figured he must have still been under the influence of whatever Gabriel had given them, because he would never feel this way normally.

Cas lingered in Dean's mouth as he panted above him. Dean was glad to see absolute sexual contentment on his angel's pretty face. With the candlelight, he could see a small amount of sweat on Cas's neck and forehead. Dean slowly slipped his mouth off of the drained dick, pulling back to look at the wet, sticky mess. The sight made him palm harder at his own erection. It made him so happy, and lustful, seeing Cas and his body so spent. He wanted to feel the same way.

"Dean," Cas said.

The angel reached down and grabbed Dean's wrist, stopping him from rubbing himself. He looked up at Cas's baby blues, wanting so badly to consume him – and _be_ consumed _by_ him – in every way possible. A smile eased across Cas's moist lips.

"Let me take care of it for you."

(**Author's Note**: Yep. You've gotta use honey on a honeymoon. :) I hope I'm not putting Dean too much out of character by saying he likes it. I think Cas is just growing on him. :) By the way, if I had a dollar for every ounce of happiness your reviews give me, I'd be rich enough to bribe the writers of Supernatural into making Destiel canon. *sigh* if only... :) Chapter four is coming soon!

Also, to all you Sabriel lovers out there: I started a companion story for them, called _Sweet Dreams_. It follows along with this story, starting with chapter seven from _Strong Words_. If you want, you should check it out and tell me what you think. :) Thanks so much!)


	4. Chapter 4

(**Author's Note**: _Warning:_ this chapter contains mild dominant/submissive themes. Continue at your own discretion.)

Castiel moved Dean's hand away from his erection. He didn't like seeing him try to pleasure himself. _He_ wanted to pleasure Dean. Dean allowed him to gain access to his lap by leaning back a little. Castiel was slowly easing down to kneel on the floor, when Dean caught him by the loose tie. The angel stopped, his face close to Dean's.

"T – take my clothes off," he said, his breathing picking up, "_rip_ them off."

Castiel could tell that Dean was sort of feeling the effects of the cherry again; his eyes were still large and the look on his face was one of growing desperation. Cas gulped, seeing that Dean was craving to be aroused further.

The angel gripped the front of Dean's dark shirt and tore it open, the sound of ripping fabric filling the room. Dean struggled to breathe as he watched himself being exposed. Castiel pulled the garments from his body, moving from his shirt and jacket, down to his pants. It was nothing for Cas to tear the denim jeans; they came apart in his hands like paper. Dean was panting by the time he was left sitting in nothing but his dark underwear. His green eyes came up to look at Cas, so pleading and full of lust. He rocked his hips a little toward Castiel's hesitant hands.

"Come on, Cas," he begged, a smile flickering on his face, "release the Kraken."

Castiel looked down at Dean in bewilderment. Why did the man feel that a sea creature might be lurking in his underwear?

"Um,...the Kraken dwells underwater, off the coast of Norway, Dean," he informed.

Dean grumbled as he reached up to take Castiel's hands. He brought them down to the hem of his undergarments and looked him fiercely in the eye.

"Do it," he breathed.

Castiel obeyed, gripping the fabric and quickly tearing it apart. Dean's erection burst free, jutting upward with stiffness. Castiel gulped, seeing how swollen and ready he was. Of course, it had been over an hour since his last climax. Dean whimpered a little, his eyes wandering all over Cas. Perhaps it was arousing to Dean, to have Castiel take charge. Maybe that was why Dean requested to see his wings so often; because they displayed dominance and power.

"Do you like it when I assert my dominance, Dean?" Castiel asked.

If Dean preferred it, Castiel would absolutely try to provide it for him. This was the night to celebrate their union, and he would give Dean anything he wanted. The man's green eyes flickered away briefly with embarrassment, and returned with new found honesty. He nodded slightly, his hips rocking a little with his answer. So, that was why Dean requested that Castiel rip his clothes off – it gave him pleasure to watch them tear apart so easily in celestial hands.

Castiel stood up straight and looked down at his vessel. Even though he was exposed, clothes were still around him. He watched Dean's face as he grabbed the fabric and tore it off, the sound of shredding fibers filling the room again. Dean's mouth hung mouth while his eyebrows curved upward with longing. The man's hips continued to rock, his erection thrusting into air. Castiel gulped at his desperation. Dean was most definitely fond of this...

Castiel kept in mind to be gentle with Dean, as he reached down to grab both of his wrists. He lunged forward with them, tossing Dean back onto the soft bed and carefully pinning them above his head. The quick movement caused the candles to flicker behind them. The man gasped at Cas's forcefulness, still panting as he stared up at him with sexual excitement. Castiel liked this; he liked being the reason Dean was sexually delighted.

Castiel straddled Dean's waist and glanced down to line their members up. He slowly began grinding on top of him. Their sensitive shafts slid together and Cas could feel Dean's throbbing with eagerness. He stared down fiercely into his emerald eyes, seeing that he was so close to the edge. Perhaps he could say something sexual, to help Dean along. He remembered Dean saying things to him once before; maybe he could use those same words. The angel moved his hips as he leaned down close to Dean's mouth.

"You belong _to me_," Castiel said, using his deepest and most threatening tone.

Dean whimpered, his chapped lips parting as he struggled to catch his breath. He thrust upward against Cas, his hard member grooved with thick veins that scraped along the angel's sack. Castiel found he liked this almost as much as Dean did. It reminded him of his time spent leading armies in God's name. It made him feel powerful.

"Who do you belong to?" Castiel asked harshly, to make sure Dean knew it was clear.

Dean groaned out, his wrists tightening under Castiel's grasp. He craned his neck a little as he thrust harder.

"Y – you," he breathed, his lungs working hard.

"Say it again," Castiel demanded, feeling his own member hardening from all the stimulus.

Dean's hips were thrusting frantically, his back arching against the soft white comforter. His wrists turned in Castiel's grasp to take hold of his hands. He clung tightly to him, as if he thought he was going to lift off the bed.

"C – Cas! Gnaaah! Yes! Ahh!" he cried, his head tilting back.

Castiel felt hot liquid spray up his stomach. He glanced down to see Dean's erection pulsing the white stuff; the sticky release splattering between both of them. Dean's tight grip on Cas's hands never wavered. Small moans and slurred profanities fell out of his mouth between breaths.

Dean thrust until he started to tremble with sensitivity, all while holding the angel's hands fiercely. Castiel watched Dean slowly decline from ecstasy; his back lowering flat and his head resting gently against the soft bed. His hazy eyes found their way to Cas's, his breathing still harsh.

"Cas," he said again.

Although Dean looked like he wanted to say something, Castiel assumed his body was too tired to let him. The angel eased down to kiss the edge of Dean's mouth, allowing him to still breath. The man's lips were dry and cracked from the heavy breath. Castiel carefully laid down on top of Dean once he relaxed a bit more. The sticky come was mashed between them. Cas laid his head on Dean's collar bone, and could hear his heart beating rapidly.

Dean brought their joined hands down from over his head. He held the left one up in the candlelight, seeming to be inspecting it. Castiel realized Dean was looking at the ring, his fingers slowly turning it. Cas smiled. He wondered what Dean felt when it looked at it – at the object that stated they were one.

The hands fell against the bed, as Dean tried to calm his breathing. Castiel gave some time for his body to return to working order. Instead of talking, he pondered on what Dean had said before; about the Kraken being released from his underwear. Was he truly confused about the sea monster? Or -

"Oh!" Castiel exclaimed with revelation.

He climbed up to his elbows to look at Dean's face.

"You were characterizing your erection by referring to it as a large sea creature, due to its implied enormity and ferocious demeanor," he stated.

Dean sighed, a smile flickering on his pale lips.

"Nothing gets past you, Cas," he replied.

Castiel sensed that something was wrong with Dean's physical state. He looked in need of something.

"What do you require, Dean?" Castiel asked, touching his sweat-glistened face.

"I'm thirsty as hell," he answered, "and the sea monster needs to be drained."

(**Author's Note**: I know the last few chapters have been nothing but smut, but hey, it's a honeymoon. :) There will be some fluff in the next chapter, though. And a basis for the title of this part. I hope the Kraken thing wasn't too cheesy for you. :) Thank you again for all the awesome reviews! I love hearing how happy these stories make you guys. If I can brighten your day with some Destiel smut, then I've truly achieved my goal. :) Thanks so much for reading! Chapter five is coming up.)


	5. Chapter 5

Cas crawled off of Dean to stand beside the bed. He looked damn good standing naked in the candlelight, but Dean could tell something was off. A touch of panic came over him, when he saw Cas had that look about him; a look of determination that came across his features whenever he was about to fly away.

"If you are thirsty, I will get you some refreshments, Dean -"

"No, wait!"

Dean lurched up and grabbed the angel's hand. It seemed like it had been just in time, too, as the angel had braced like he was going to jump into the air. Cas lingered, looking down at him with confused blue eyes.

"Stop flying off like that, dammit," Dean said, still feeling drained from his strenuous orgasm, "I hate it when you do that shit. You don't even give me any warning when you get ready to abandon me, for God's sake. You just disappear."

"Dean," he said, appearing hurt, "I – I would never _abandon_ you..."

Dean took another breath, having to peel his dry, sticky tongue from the roof of his mouth. Damn, he needed a drink so bad. But he didn't want Cas to leave to get one, either. Dean glanced around the candlelit room, wondering if this place had running water...

"This house has a kitchen, right?" he said, "is there one downstairs?"

"Of course there is, Dean," Cas answered, his fingers tightening around Dean's.

Dean used Cas's hand to help himself raise to his feet. He felt shaky and light headed as he stood up. Maybe all of this mind-numbing, arduous sex was starting to catch up to his body. He shook it off.

"Let's go check it out," Dean suggested.

Cas nodded with a smile, as he turned toward the door. Dean watched him start to walk away. His eyes fell to Cas's pale ass cheeks that looked so soft in the candlelight. They sort of jiggled with each of his steps, the tender halves sliding against one another. Cas's ass was a glorious work of art – but not something Dean wanted to have exposed in a house he knew nothing about.

"Er, wait," he called.

Cas paused and looked back. Dean had to pry his eyes from Cas's cheeks to look up at his face.

"Give us some clothes," Dean said, unsure of what was in the rest of this southern mansion.

Cas glanced down at the shredded clothes in the floor before raising his hand. Dean's underwear was suddenly back on him, fully intact. He looked up to see Cas was wearing the same type of underwear; tight, black boxer-briefs. Dean wondered for a second, why he didn't put the panties back on, but then quickly dismissed it. He didn't want anyone seeing his angel in panties either, so it was probably for the best.

Dean walked up to join Cas in venturing out the door. He felt kind of out of his element, because he didn't have any weapons on him. No knife. No gun. No holy water or salt. Dean almost never checked out an empty house without at least one of those things on his person. Now, he was just in his underwear.

But, he had Cas.

And he knew Cas had more than enough smiting-power to save the day, if need be. Dean reached out and took the angel's left hand, braiding their fingers together and feeling the metal ring warm against his skin. Cas smiled as his action, looking down at their joined hands with fondness. Cas would keep him safe. He always had.

Dean pulled his angel along as he stepped out into the dark hallway. He stayed on edge, eying everything in case there was a lingering ghost or random demon. It was in his nature to be suspicious. But, the hallway seemed normal. The place was silent, with the exception of a gentle tick of a clock coming from downstairs. Dean glanced around at the many doors and old paintings. It was a beautiful house. He padded toward the stairs, tightening his fingers around Cas's.

As he eased slowly down the steps, a notion occurred to Dean. It was something small, that he'd never really thought about before, and it was brought on by the tiniest of feelings -

The feeling of his bare feet against smooth, hard wood floor.

There had not been a lot of times in Dean's life in which he could just walk around with bare feet. He spent most of his life going from motel room to motel room, changing clothes out of a suit case and living on diner food. He didn't have a house to go to, where he could kick off his shoes and walk across an open floor...He didn't have an actual place he could call home...

"Dean?"

Dean looked up. He and Cas were now standing at the bottom of the stairs with a nice, open living room laid out in front of them. Dean tightened his grip around Cas's, and tried not to let his thoughts show on his face. He cleared his throat.

"Where's the kitchen?" he asked, before Cas could ask him what was wrong.

Cas lifted his finger and pointed to the right. Dean tugged on the angel's hand, as he started walking again. His thoughts about home lingered as he strode into the giant, fully-furnished kitchen. Someone had lived here once, and called this house a 'home'. To Dean, the idea of owning a house like this felt strangely foreign. He'd never had a house of his own – one that he'd earned and paid for and lived in – so, it made him want to know how it felt...

His attention was captured, when Cas let go of his hand. He pulled himself from his mind as he watched the angel open a cabinet and retrieve a glass. He tossed a smile at Dean, as he held it under the sink faucet and turned on the water. Dean coughed, his dry mouth feeling so eager to take a drink.

Cas held the full glass out to him in the darkened room. Dean nearly ripped it out of his hands, bringing it to his mouth to gulp it down. The cold water instantly relieved his scratchy throat and moistened his sticky tongue. He drank the entire thing in one go, before belching and taking a deep breath.

"Damn, that felt good," he muttered.

"Does the Kraken still need to be drained?" Cas replied.

Dean smirked. Oh, great. Was that going to be a thing, now? Cas calling his dick the Kraken? Dean placed the glass on the counter and rested a hand on his lower stomach. His bladder was definitely full.

"Yeah, I gotta take a leak," Dean nodded, "know where the bathroom is?"

Cas held out his hand, wanting Dean to take it with his own. Dean smiled at his extended fingers, eying his ring again, before reaching out to grasp it. Cas lead him back out of the kitchen and though the living room, heading toward another doorway.

Dean tried to take in all the nice, southern décor as they walked. It must have been nice to live here; To come home after a hard day's work and sprawl out on the sofa. Dean smiled a little, as he studied the white and gold couch they passed.

He tried to imagine snoozing on it; the window open with a warm summer breeze flowing inside. His head laying in Cas's lap, while the angel ran his fingers through Dean's hair. Sam telling them to stop ass-grabbing, while he sat close by sipping on a beer. Peaceful calmness around them, while they enjoy a moment of silence...at home...

"Dean,"

Dean tore himself out of his thoughts again. Cas was holding his hand out, presenting the bathroom in front of them. Dean cleared his throat once more and stepped inside. He tried to suppress thoughts of an apple pie home. There was no way he could ever have one, anyway. Not with the family business to take care of. Dean pulled the front of his underwear down to pull out his dick.

"Um,"

Dean looked up to the doorway where Cas was standing. The angel's cheeks were tinted red as his eyes flitted away.

"Do – do you require privacy?" he asked quietly.

Dean glanced down at his dick before looking back up to Cas. Was he serious?

"Cas," he began, "you've seen me naked before. Hell, you've seen me naked more than you've seen me with clothes on. I don't care if you stand there while I take a piss."

Dean let it start flowing before Cas could reply. He tilted his head back, feeling absolute relief. Cas was sheepishly studying it, watching with his head tilted slightly. Maybe this normal act of human nature was odd to him. Dean went until the tank was empty, before shaking his dick and tucking it back in his underwear. Cas gulped and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Um,...are there any other things you require? Do you need food?" he asked.

Strangely, the first thing that popped into Dean's mind at the word 'food,' was the amazing taste of Gabriel's cherry. He had the strong urge to try another one; even have Cas eat one, too...

Dean stepped close to Cas to kiss him, bringing a hand up to hold the back of his head. He tongued him for a minute, before kissing his way up to his ear.

"You know what I have a hankering for, baby?" he purred in Cas's ear, snaking his arms around the angel's warm torso, "...cherries."

(**Author's Note**: Should they keep calling Dean's dick 'the Kraken', or is it too cheesy? :) Also, what are your thoughts on Dean wanting to have a house, but thinking he can't? Your feedback will really help me figure out exactly what to do with the end of this part, so please tell me your opinion. I like looking at things from all sides. :) Thank you all so much for all the reviews! Just when I think I can't love them anymore than I already do, you blow me away again with amazingly sweet words. :) Chapter six will be up soon.)


	6. Chapter 6

"No," Castiel repeated firmly.

The angel led the way back into the candlelit room, as Dean followed close behind. Castiel did not want Dean to eat another one of Gabriel's cherries. Not after seeing what it did to him.

"Oh, come on," Dean said, closing the door behind him, "it wasn't that bad -"

Castiel turned to look at Dean incredulously. Did the man truly not remember what happened?

"It left you a quaking, drooling infant in my arms, Dean," Cas said, feeling worried just remembering the sight.

Dean fought down a grin.

"Well, it _was_ pretty intense," he agreed, "but I liked it, Cas. I don't see what the big problem is. So what, Gabriel spiked the damn cherries? What did he put in them, anyway? Angelic alcohol or something?"

"No, Dean. It is a powerful aphrodisiac cherubs use to induce mating practices among humans," Castiel informed, "It is dangerous for you to ingest such a large amount. A mere drop would have Bobby attempting to fornicate with the poster in his safe chamber."

Dean blinked, seeming confused.

"Bobby and the poster of Bo Derek?" he asked.

"Yes," Castiel sighed, "it leaves you with almost no control over yourself. It heightens the love and sexual desire you already have for someone, and makes you long for their physical contact."

Dean smirked as he stepped closer to Cas. The angel looked into his emerald eyes, seeing his unbreakable will-power. He felt Dean's hands slide seductively around his torso.

"I know," Dean whispered, "and _you _are the one I long for..."

"Dean," Castiel breathed, wanting so much for him to understand, "If it hurts you, if it alters a single thing about your precious being, -"

"Then, we'll both kick Gabriel's ass," he chimed in, "repeatedly. Until the end of time...please, Cas, baby?"

Castiel was still unsure. But Dean's pleading eyes were so powerfully persuasive...

"One," Castiel said, his deep voice already full of regret, "One, Dean. No more."

Dean smiled before crushing his mouth to Cas's. His tongue rubbed against the angel's with excitement for a moment before pulling away. Castiel turned to retrieve the small jar from the floor, as Dean practically skipped toward the soft bed. Cas smiled at his happiness, even though he still felt uncertainty. Dean rolled over to sit, as he reached for the lubricant.

"Why don't you have one, too?" he asked, "I know you'd like it."

Castiel crawled onto the fluffy duvet with Dean. He sighed as he unscrewed the jar lid and plucked out a single cherry. Afterward, he sent the jar away; somewhere out of Dean's reach, in case he became untamed during intercourse.

"Sorry, Dean," he said quietly, "the aphrodisiac has no influence on celestial beings."

Dean's face fell a bit. He discarded the lubricant wrapper into the floor as he brought his eyes up look at Castiel. He seemed to be pondering something, his green eyes focused.

"Then, how about you let out your angel mojo?" he suggested, "I know how awesome it feels. You go all 'Rainbow Bright,' and I'll eat that cherry, and we'll just screw each other like there's no tomorrow."

Castiel gulped. That did sound like a tempting plan. But, would Dean's body be able to handle all of that pleasure? Would his own? The angel glanced down at the cherry between his fingers, before looking up at his human's beautiful face. Like Dean had stated before, it was their honeymoon...

The angel crawled toward Dean on the bed, until his arms were bracing on either side of the man's sitting form. He slowly raised the cherry up to Dean's mouth, still hesitant. Dean smiled as he leaned forward to lick the tiny fruit, his tongue trailing briefly across Castiel's fingers. Cas felt a small amount of discomfort as he watched the cherry disappear inside his mouth. There was no turning back, now.

Castiel watched Dean's eyes, bracing for him to be overcome with acute lust. Only seconds later, the black pupils extended out, leaving but a sliver of green to circle them. Dean's mouth fell open to breathe, as his hands instantly shot up to grip Castiel's shoulders.

"Cas," he breathed.

Dean stared at him for a moment, seeming slightly frightened, as his hands wandered all over the angel's bare skin. He began panting, his hips rocking involuntarily. Castiel gulped, once again caught between arousal and worry. Sex was not a choice for Dean any more. Now, It was an urgent necessity.

Castiel leaned back to rip open Dean's underwear once again. The man groaned a little as his quickly growing erection was set free. Cas grabbed the bottle of lube beside them and opened it. He tried to hurry, knowing that if Dean waited too long to finish, it could leave him with physical damage.

"C – Cas," he cried again, his hand still roaming over the angel as if he were made of the softest linen, "I – I want you."

"I know, Dean," Castiel replied, slicking Dean's member with lubricant.

Dean continued to breathe harshly as the angel pulled back a little to rip the clothes from his vessel. The man instantly reached out to take his bare hips. Dean pulled him into his lap and thrust upwards. Castiel grunted a little, as Dean had missed his mark and ended up poking the angel's sack instead. He lent a helping hand, reaching down to line Dean up at his entrance. Dean thrust again, this time sliding in with full force. Castiel groaned at the feeling of Dean's erection filling him up.

Dean pulled Castiel closer as he hammered away, rubbing his face against the cavity of the angel's chest. The man's hands clung to Cas's bare back, fingertips scraping red lines across his pale skin. Whimpers started to fall out of his open mouth. He was acting like a scared child clinging to its mother...

"Cas," he called out again, turning his dark eyes up to the angel's face, "ahh,...I wa -...come,...damn,...gnaah,"

The sound of Dean's broken, yet fervent, cries of arousal made Castiel crave to feel it with him. Being even more cautious than normal, the angel gradually allowed his grace to reverberate from his vessel. The candles in the room flickered as his body began to glow. Dean's large eyes widened even more as he caught sight of the angel emerging before him.

Castiel could feel everything again; Dean's erection throbbing inside him, the fragments of heat from each candle around them, each tiny hair on his chest moving with Dean's breath...All of these things Castiel could feel at once. He bounced a little more fiercely in Dean's lap, wanting to feel the man penetrate his celestial body. The angel stretched his wings out from his back, feeling open air pass along each of his feathers.

"Ahh," Castiel groaned.

With the sound of his celestial voice, every candle in the room blew out, leaving his glowing body to be the only source of light. Dean was suddenly thrusting with all his power, still clinging to Castiel with longing.

"Cas! Baby!" he called.

The angel gasped, feeling Dean's erection pulse within him. Dean groaned as he came, hands digging into Castiel's back. Even after his release, the man didn't stop thrusting. Cas looked down to watch Dean fall back against the bed, his pelvis never ceasing or slowing down.

"Again," he panted, "I'm gonna...come again!"

If Dean needed to release again, Castiel was not going to deny him. He instantly began to bounce, reaching down to brace his hands against Dean's wet chest. Castiel could feel his own climax nearing in giant strides. Dean being inside him was enough to get him to finish. The angel panted, feeling Dean's heart race beneath the palm of his hands. Feeling Dean all around him, and inside him, was the most profound sensation he'd ever felt.

The angel tossed his head back, feeling gigantic waves of pleasure flood his veins.

"_Dean_," he moaned.

The windows and glass doors shattered around them, as Castiel felt his erection begin to pulse. He looked down to watch the white stuff shoot across Dean's entire chest. The man beneath him thrust harder, his face tightening erotically.

Castiel felt Dean release inside him again, as the man groaned out with pleasure. The angel brought a hand down to his own stomach, almost able to feel with his palm; Dean filling him internally. Dean's back arched and he trembled with his climax. Castiel panted along with him, as he slid off of Dean's hard shaft to back up. The angel retreated back inside his vessel and the room went dark.

"Cas," Dean called, his eyes clenched shut and muscles still tight, "One more..."

Castiel looked down at Dean, stunned. Was it physically possible to finish this much, this quickly? The man grabbed the angel's hand and brought it down to rub it against his erection. Castiel took hold of it, noticing it was burning hot, before stroking him as fast as he could. Dean reached out and clung to Cas's arms as he worked. His large eyes wandered all over the angel's face; as if only the sight of him was enough to help him over the edge.

Dean quaked once more, crying out as his white hot erection pulsed again. Castiel watched, noticing that the fluid was no longer white, but almost clear. It spewed upward, landing on Dean's heaving chest among Cas's own finish. The angel watched Dean begin to twitch, becoming extremely sensitive to touch. Castiel gently let go of Dean's shaft, allowing it to fall against his stomach.

Dean struggled to breathe, his hazy eyes boring into Castiel. It appeared that he was truly finished, now, with all the climaxing. His body was drained completely of all energy. But as exhausted as he was, he still reached up to pull Castiel to him. The angel laid down next to his human, staring deeply into his emerald eyes.

"Cas," he breathed, "...I love you."

Castiel smiled. After all the utterly amazing pleasures he had experienced, hearing Dean say those words was the best one of all.

"I love you, too, Dean," he replied.

He reached up to wipe some of the sweat from Dean's soaked face. Some of his hair was even sticking to his forehead. He blinked lazily, seeming to be fighting sleep.

"If,...if I die tonight," he began, still breathing harshly, "...I want my tombstone to read,...'Here lies Dean Winchester...Died having the best sex of his life."

Castiel looked at Dean strangely, even though the man was smiling.

"If, by some tragic twist of fate, you were truly to die tonight, Dean," Castiel began softly, still stoking the side of his wet face, "I would carry your soul to paradise. And, there, we would dwell together in peace and happiness, as we awaited Sam to join us."

For a long moment, Dean was silent. Castiel noticed moisture pooling at the edges of his green eyes. Perhaps this thought never occurred to him; what Castiel would do when Dean's time on earth was finished. The man gulped as he reached up to touch the angel's face.

"I – I love you, so damn much," he said again.

"I know, Dean," Castiel whispered, taking his hand, "Sleep now. You need to rest"

Dean tightened his fingers around Cas's. He took one last look at Castiel before allowing his eyes to close. The angel stared at his human in the dark, hoping he understood the extent of his love for him. He laid their joined hands between their bodies, and watched over Dean as he slept.

(**Author's Note**: I'm sorry if I gave you the mental image of Bobby humping his Bo Derek poster. And, I'm sorry if that last part gave you feels. And, I'm also sorry if I left you flustered from all the sex in this chapter. I'm just so, so, so sorry. :) I hope you liked it, though! Thank you all for your responses to the last chapter. I was fretting over it. The reviews comforted me, as always. :) thanks so much for them! Chapter seven will be up soon.)


	7. Chapter 7

Dean rolled over and nuzzled his head deeper into the heap of fluffy pillows. He knew the sun was up, because he could feel and see the morning light against his eyelids. For a moment, he'd forgotten where he was. And who he was with...He blinked his eyes open when Cas came to mind.

The angel was still laying beside him, his blue eyes wide open and staring with admiration. As always. Dean thought he might never get used to the warm feeling it gave him to see Cas's bright eyes before anything else. Looking at him, Dean faintly recalled all the hot action from the night before. A smile emerged on his lips as he thought about cherries and angel wings...

"Good morning, Dean," Cas said quietly, seeing Dean's smile.

"Morning, baby," Dean croaked deeply.

His throat felt raw and scratchy, which made his voice sound weird. Dean coughed a little. How much screaming did he do last night? He realized his whole body was sore; muscles weak from straining and back stiff from arching. His dick was the most tender of all. Dean slowly flipped onto his back, so it wouldn't be so scrunched underneath him. He glanced down at the poor, limp organ, feeling terrible.

"Ugh," Dean grumbled, laying flat again to try and gain some relief, "how many times did we do it last night?"

"You ejaculated five times, Dean," Cas answered factually, "the last three were nearly simultaneous."

Dean blinked at the angel beside him. Did he really come three times in a row? It was difficult to tell, when it was happening. He was consumed with needing Cas so much, he barely noticed. But he did remember how hot it was, though, and he smiled again. It was totally worth the after-morning pain.

"Awesome," Dean said, clinching his jaw at his sore arms as he raised to sit a little, "ow."

As if the external pain wasn't enough, Dean could also feel his stomach acid burning his insides. God, it felt like it had been forever since he'd eaten actual food. He glanced at the angel beside him, who looked perfect lying naked in the morning light.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "What do you require?"

Ah, Cas. Always ready to give him anything at the drop of a hat. Dean reached over and touched his marble face.

"I'm starving," he admitted.

A serious look came over Cas's expression. He sat up straight and reached out to take Dean's face with both hands. He forced Dean to look in his eyes. The man stared at him, unable to avoid the intense blue hues.

"Dean," he began, "I am going to get you food and return promptly. Please do not feel abandoned in my brief absence."

Dean sighed. Cas didn't have to be so dramatic. But, at least he was letting him know he was leaving this time.

"Okay," Dean replied.

He watched Cas search him over for a minute, before the blue eyes disappeared completely. Dean gulped at looked around. He instantly felt like a chunk of his soul went missing. He took a deep breath and decided to study the room to occupy himself.

With the morning light, he could see that the walls of the room were, in fact, white. A wardrobe and dresser were on the left side...turned over. And there was a window was on the right...broken. Dean glanced out from the foot of the bed, where the glass double doors stood...shattered. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at all the destruction. He and Cas couldn't have nice things around when having cosmic sex.

The thought of having nice things brought Dean back to the warm feeling of home. He glanced around at the melted candles and old paintings, taking deep breaths of southern air from outside. Maybe this was what domestic bliss felt like. To wake up in your own bedroom, surrounded by all your possessions. To laze around all day in a comfy bed with the person you loved. Have sex nonstop without remorse...It was a nice notion.

Cas suddenly popped back in front of Dean, causing him to jump. The naked angel was straddling his waist, sitting on his lap. There was a pie in his left had and a bottle of water in his right. Dean gulped, smelling the sweet fruity flavor of his favorite pastry. He looked up to meet his blue eyes again.

"That was fast," he said.

He shifted Cas in his lap a little, so he wasn't sitting on top of his tender dick. Dean then reached up to take the pan, but Cas pulled it back.

"Um," he said quietly, his face tinting red, "may...may I feed you, Dean?"

Dean smiled at Cas's shyness. He liked that he got all backward over the tiniest things. To answer his question, Dean simply opened his mouth and waited. Cas instantly pinched off a piece of the pie and brought it to Dean's lips. Dean took it, his stomach gurgling with joy as he chewed it up. Man, these pies were so damn good. It made him wonder...

"Where do you keep getting these amazing pies, Cas?" he asked, "do you make trips to heaven just to bring me pie?"

Cas smiled as he placed another piece in Dean's mouth.

"No, Dean. An old woman, who lives in Oklahoma, leaves them on her window seal. I get them from there."

Dean eyed the angel in his lap suspiciously, as he chewed.

"You just _take_ them?" he asked.

"No," Cas answered, "I always leave one of my feathers in it's place."

He fed Dean another bite.

"That's not good compensation," Dean said with his mouth full, "these are the best damn pies in the free world. She deserves gold or something. Besides, you're gonna end up plucking yourself bald, and I love your wings too much to let that to happen."

Cas paused to smile at him thoughtfully. Dean swallowed his food, wondering what Cas was thinking.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," he replied quietly, "It...it just comforts me to know you care about my well-being, Dean."

Dean looked at him, bewildered. Had Cas really thought he didn't care for his safety? He reached up and cupped the angel's perfect face, sliding his thumb over his cheekbone.

"I've always cared about you, you know," he said, "I may not have always shown it like you have, but...you were always my angel."

Cas's smile widened at Dean's words. He leaned down to bring their lips together. Dean kissed him softly, sharing the flavor of heavenly pie with him. Cas pulled back to look at him again.

"I always will be, too, Dean," he said softly.

(**Author's Note**: I was in the fluffy mood, as you can tell. :) Sorry this chapter is getting out so late. I had a rough day today, and I was dog tired. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews to last night's chapter. I'm so glad I got to give you the warm-and-fuzzies. And the hot-and-sexies, too. :) More humor and fluff in the next chapter. It'll be up soon. Thanks again!)


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel gently placed the last bit of gooey pie in Dean's mouth with his fingers. He enjoyed feeding Dean. It felt romantic and erotic at the same time. He watched the man's mouth move; his strong jaws grinding and moist lips pouting. Castiel hoped a little heat would grow between them, so they could savor the morning hours of their honeymoon.

But, it seemed that Dean was thinking about something. His green eyes would wander around the room, his hands caressing Castiel's hips softly as he ate. Perhaps there was something comforting about this room that Dean liked. Cas felt a little prideful that he had chosen a place Dean enjoyed.

"I'm glad you like the room, Dean," Castiel said softly, placing the empty pan beside them on the bed.

Dean brought his eyes back to him as he swallowed his food. He casually reached down to take Castiel's hand by the wrist. A small smile spread on his lips as he brought the angel's pie-covered fingers to his mouth.

"It's more than just the room," he said, pausing to suck the pie filling from Cas's middle finger, "I like the whole house."

Dean slid Castiel's index finger into his mouth, cleaning it as well. The angel's mouth fell opened to breathe as he felt Dean's tongue rubbing against his sensitive fingertip. Cas found it difficult to concentrate on the man's words, when his actions were causing a stir in his vessel. Dean didn't seem to notice the influence he was having on Castiel.

"I feel bad about the doors and windows," Dean mumbled, taking the angel's thumb in his mouth and washing it with his skilled tongue, "do you think you can fix them before we leave?"

Castiel gulped as Dean let go of his wrist. The angel looked down at his hand, attempting to comprehend what he'd just been asked, as his blood rushed toward his member.

"I – yes," he said, meeting Dean's eyes again.

There was a twinge of sadness in Dean's expression. His thoughts were eating at him again, his green eyes unfocused and distant, even though they were lined with Cas's. The heat Castiel had been feeling instantly melted away. He hated to see Dean upset.

"What's the matter?" Castiel asked, reaching out to cup the man's face in his hand.

Dean returned from his thoughts, once again present in his eyes. He huffed a breath, putting on a strange smile.

"I wanna do something."

Before Castiel could ask what that something was, Dean raised up. He tugged Castiel along, as he scooted to the edge of the bed. The angel stood up with him on floor, intensely curious as to what his human was wanting to do. Dean took him by the hand and started for the door. Castiel caught that a smile was still on his lips.

Dean poked his head out of the room and looked around before pulling Castiel out into the hallway. The man stepped quickly toward the stairs, the morning sun lighting the way. The only noise was still the gentle clock ticking. Castiel found it a little strange that Dean didn't ask to be clothed. They were both still naked, as they walked down stairs. Perhaps he'd found a new sense of freedom.

Castiel followed Dean down the wood steps, holding his hand tight. He had no idea what Dean was wanting to do. Was something wrong? Was he in need of something?

"What is it, Dean?" Cas asked, as they reached the ground floor, "do you need to tend to the Kraken again?"

Dean shook his head. His green eyes were surveying the living room as his smile stretched wider. Castiel followed his sight. It was a nice room, filled with comfortable furniture and antique décor. A few rays of morning light shined in, illuminating the couch and chair underneath the window. Was Dean needing to retrieve something from this room? 

Dean stepped forward, letting go of Castiel's hand. The angel watched his green eyes fall to the floor, where his feet took firm, deliberate steps on the glossy wood. He seemed to be feeling the floor, touching his whole foot down from heel to toe. Castiel looked back up at his face, seeing a warm smile.

The man walked from Cas to the couch, slowly padding his way across the floor. Once there, he leaned over the white sofa to reach both hands behind it. Castiel tilted his head as he watched Dean lift the window open. He slid it up a little before holding his hand in front of the gap, to test the draft. The angel found Dean's actions odd. Was he planning an escape?

With the window now open, and letting in a small breeze, Dean stood back up. He turned to Castiel. His emerald eyes were extremely bright in the morning rays of sun. The light fell against his silhouette, hugging his muscled arms and strong chest.

"Come here," he said softly, gesturing toward the end of the couch, "sit down."

Castiel started toward him immediately. He might not have known exactly what it was Dean was doing, but it was making the man happy. Dean's smile never wavered, as Castiel came to join him at the sofa. He glanced over Dean's glowing body as he lowered himself to sit. The bright sun rays were now shining on both of them.

The angel watched Dean turn to sit near him on the white couch. He brought his feet out of the floor, though, and spun to lay back. His head gently fell into Castiel's lap, his messy hair tickling the angel's sensitive skin. Dean's eyes closed as reached to claim Castiel's left hand. He brought it to rest on his warm chest, over his heart. Their ring glistened on the angel's finger. Castiel looked strangely down at Dean's closed eyes.

"Dean," he whispered, "What are we -"

"Just shut up and play with my hair," Dean mumbled with a smirk.

Still unsure of what they were doing, Castiel slowly brought his free hand up to Dean's head. He gently raked his fingers through the sea of soft strands, caressing the tender scalp. Dean took a large breath, their joined hands rising with his chest. He exhaled slowly as Castiel carefully tussled his hair.

Castiel stared at the bliss on Dean's precious face, and finally understood what was happening. The man was trying to capture a moment of peace; on a warm sofa in a quiet house, with gentle breeze blowing in from an open window. He was savoring the soft tick of the grandfather clock, and the comforts of the fancy furniture, and the feeling of Castiel's fingers in his hair. He was indulging in the splendor of simple things.

Castiel sighed, feeling a smile emerge on his own lips. He was glad that Dean wanted to share this moment with him. They both rested in the peaceful silence for a few minutes, feeling each other breathe. This comfort and closeness reminded Castiel of spending time with Dean in his car; their silent rides together on road trips.

"This is nice, Dean," Cas said quietly, "it reminds me of the Impala."

Dean's eyes blinked open to look up at Castiel. The angel could see something shifting in Dean's expression, the bliss slowly fading into sentiment. Cas stroked his head once more, worried.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Dean replied, glancing around the room, "just thinking about home."

(**Author's Note**: Yes, Dean was trying to recreate his day dream. :) I hope you found it just as sweet as I did. Once again, thank you all so much for all the reviews. By the way, I think of each and every one of you while writing. Seriously. When I see your screen names in the reviews, I have this image of you in my head. All these sweet, funny, awesome people I get to write for and make laugh. It feels like you guys have been my friends for the past few months, while my life has been a total wreck. I just wanna thank you for all the support, even if you just jotted down a single line.

Whoa. Sorry, I got a little sentimental there. :) The next chapter will be up soon. Promise!)


	9. Chapter 9

Dean watched Cas raise his hand to the open door frames. The glass on the floor in front of it rose to fix itself, sliding perfectly back into place. The double doors were now intact again, where they had shattered them the night before. Cas turned back to give him a smile.

"There," he said quietly, "it is repaired, Dean."

Dean nodded and looked around again at the room. The melted candles were gone, now. The bed was made, just the way they found it. The wardrobe was back in standing order. Everything was perfect. Just like a home ought to be.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean muttered.

There was a certain touch to this place that Dean favored, and he wasn't just gonna leave it in disarray. That would be disrespectful. Cas stepped up to him and gently took his hand. Dean met his blue eyes, knowing the angel was trying to figure out what he was feeling.

"We can come back whenever you'd like," he said quietly.

That made Dean feel a little better. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so upset. He'd literally had the best sex of his life in this room. Maybe that had something to do with it. Dean tightened his fingers around Cas's.

"Let's go," he said.

Cas gave a nod, and flew with him from the room. The sweet silence of the house vanished, as the bustle of a nearby highway began. Dean blinked and looked around, realizing they were now standing in a motel parking lot. Cars were peppered through out the spaces – but one in particular caught his immediate attention.

His Impala sat like a glistening dream in the morning sun. She was just as beautiful and shiny as ever; black body clean and sleek, and windows reflecting the blue sky. Dean felt his chest swelling with happiness at the sight. God, he'd missed that damn car. He was only gone one night, but it felt like he hadn't seen it in years.

Dean pulled Cas along to the gorgeous vehicle, letting go of his hand to reach out and touch the smooth, warm hood. Maybe that was why he had been feeling so bad. It was guilt. He had been cheating on the Impala, by having an affair with the comforts of a house he didn't know. He felt like such an asshole for even thinking about it – because this was his _real_ home. This car was his baby.

"_Baby_," Dean whispered to it, full of love.

"Yes?"

Dean blinked and turned around. Cas was standing close with a sweet smile. He obviously thought Dean had been talking to him...and it made him realize...

Of all the many terms of endearment Dean could have given Cas – out of all sweet or sexy nicknames couples usually gave each other – he gave Cas the one name that he used to refer to his car...to his home...

Dean gulped, feeling emotion flood him again as he thought about the plantation house. Hard wood floors were great, but they wouldn't have meant a damn thing if Cas hadn't been there walking with him. Laying on that couch in the sunlight wouldn't have felt even remotely good, if Cas hadn't been there to hold his head. Sleeping in that giant, fluffy bed would have just been lonely as hell, if Cas hadn't been there to lay next to him.

That house only felt like home, because Cas was in it.

Dean leaned back against his car, staring up at Cas's big blue eyes. He didn't need a house. As long as he had Sam, and the Impala, and _Cas_...he was already home. Cas looked back at him, a touch of worry coming over his angelic face.

"Baby," Dean repeated, holding his arms open, "come here."

The angel instantly stepped up to him, and fell into his arms. Dean held him as close as he could, burying his face into Cas's neck. He was back in his element again. He was sitting on his car, with his angel in his arms and his brother nearby. The honeymoon was great, but it couldn't beat the feeling of being surrounded by all the things he loved.

"Balls,"

Dean gently lifted his head from Cas's shoulder to look behind him. Bobby was walking toward the truck in the next spot over, taking out his flask to bring it to his mouth. Dean watched, still holding Cas, as the man downed every drop of fluid from the metal container. Something had just happened to him. Dean glanced strangely at Cas before standing up straight.

"Uh, is something wrong, Bobby?" he asked.

Bobby shook his flask, making sure no drops were left before reaching into his truck to get a beer. He cracked the cap off and took a gigantic swig of it, too. He lowered the bottle and finally looked to Dean.

"Why don't you ask your brother," he suggested, looking a little pale.

Dean looked at him strangely. What the hell was going on with Sam? Rolling his eyes, Dean took Cas by the hand and started off for Sam's room. Whatever Sam had gotten himself into, had turned Bobby into a raging alcoholic. Dean knocked on the door, hoping that Sam was alright.

"Sam," he called, "I just passed Bobby, who was trying to drink his weight in alcohol. Want to tell me what's going on?"

Dean glanced at Cas, as he listened to hear Sam coming to the door. He stood back, bracing for anything. The door swung open, and Sam appeared in his underwear. He looked a little dazed, and there was a pink sucker stuck in his hair. Dean raised an eyebrow. What the hell did Sam do last night?

"H – Hey guys," Sam said, "how was the, er, thing?"

"Did you get wasted last night, Sam?" Dean asked bluntly, "there's a damn sucker in your hair."

Dean watched his brother feel around his own head, where the candy was tangled. A look of embarrassment came over Sam's face as he glanced back at him and Cas.

"Uh, I must have fell asleep eating it," Sam mumbled.

What was with Sam and all the candy lately? Dean rolled his eyes. They needed to get back on another case, before they all ended up going crazy.

"Whatever. Just get your stuff together, so we get on the road, okay?" he said.

"Yeah, sure," Sam nodded, trying to pull the sucker out of his hair, "I'll, um, I'll get packed up and meet you at the car."

Dean nodded and tugged Cas by the hand, as he started to head back toward the car. He felt a little excited to get the band back together, and head out to hunt some ghosts. A smile returned to his face, as he brushed his hand along the hood of the Impala again.

"Are you happy, Dean?" Cas asked quietly.

Dean looked back at his blue eyes. Yes. He was happy. He was reunited with his car. He was getting ready to get back into the family business, with his brother. He was holding Cas's hand and feeling their ring, warm on his skin.

He was home.

Dean smiled as he leaned up to kiss Cas's lips. He didn't care that they were standing out in the open of some cheap motel parking lot. So what, if eyes were watching? He pulled back to rest his head against his angel's.

"I love you," Dean said, "I've told you that, haven't I?"

Cas smiled, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Yes, Dean," he replied, "you have."

(**Author's Note**: If you're wondering why Sam's acting so weird in this chapter, you can find out by reading the companion story, _Sweet Dreams_. If you haven't already, of course. :) I hope that you all enjoyed Dean realizing where his true home was. I was smiling the whole time I wrote it. Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews. I'm so glad I get to entertain you. Honestly! :) One more chapter is on the way. Stay tuned.)


	10. Chapter 10

Dean and Castiel stumbled into their new motel room, mouths connected and hands clutching at each others' clothes. Dean kicked the door shut with his foot, as he pulled the angel's coat down his arms. Castiel took hold of Dean's shoulders and carefully shoved him up against the wall, feeling their tongues flick briefly together.

"Good...good job...exorcising the house," Dean breathed into Cas's mouth, as he hushed to remove his belt.

They kissed again. Castiel pushed Dean's shirt up over his head, breaking their lips once more as he took it off. The angel ran his hands all over the man's warm chest, feeling the heart inside racing. He leaned forward instantly, to bring their mouths back together.

"You did a...good job yourself,...Dean," Castiel spoke inside their kiss.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and walked with him toward the bed. They landed on the semi-flat surface, bouncing a little. Unable to wait any longer, the angel braced a hand on each of their bodies and disrobed them. Dean made a small noise at the sudden absence of clothing. Castiel paused to take in the splendor of Dean's bare body once again, eyes quickly darting to behold every beautiful inch of exposed skin.

Dean reached up to pull Castiel to him, rolling with him in his arms. Once on top, he raised up to his knees and swiftly bent the angel in half. Castiel whimpered a little as he took hold of his own legs. He watched Dean gather saliva in his mouth, before spitting it in his own hand. The man slicked his throbbing erection and lined himself against Cas's entrance.

A deep moan fell out of Castiel's mouth at the sensation of Dean launching inside him with full force. Cas clung to the bed, leaving his legs to fall against Dean's broad shoulders. Dean began to thrust rapidly into him, pounding hard against his backside.

"D – dammit,...Cas," Dean breathed, his green eyes wide with lust.

Castiel whined again. He loved feeling Dean inside him; sharing his vessel. The angel stared up at Dean's glistening face while he hammered into him. He could see that Dean enjoyed this just as much.

"Dean," Castiel cried, clinching harder around him.

A few whimpers tumbled out of the man's mouth. He reached down to wrap his fingers tightly round Cas's stiff, veined erection. The angel gasped at the feeling, instantly starting to move with Dean's thrusts. Dean promptly stroked Castiel's member, rubbing his thumb over the head each time. Dean's sexual expertise never failed to arouse Cas. He groaned louder, nearly bucking into the man's hand.

"Ahh! Dean!" Castiel moaned, "harder!"

Dean's hips hammered against Cas, his throbbing erection burying deep within him each time. Castiel panted, gripping the bed tighter as he arched his back. He angled Dean's member, allowing him to caress that certain spot inside.

"_Dean_," the angel shouted.

Castiel fell over the edge with cries of pleasure. His erection pulsed in Dean's hand, releasing the white stuff all over his own abdomen. He lingered in the height of ecstasy, savoring Dean's hard member continuing to thrust into him. Every molecule of Cas's being was doused with erotic satisfaction.

Castiel blinked his hazy eyes open to look at Dean's perfect face, and watch him reach his own sexual climax. The man's mouth hung open and all his muscles began to tighten. His emerald eyes seemed to stare straight down at Castiel when he finally pounded his way to the top of mountainous bliss.

"Cas! Y – Yes! Ahhh," he moaned.

The angel tightened as much as he could around Dean, to give him the highest dose of pleasure possible. Dean's eyes rolled back slightly as his hips became erratic, thrusting the best they could. Castiel knew Dean was pulsing inside him, and it made him ache with arousal.

Dean eventually halted to a stop. He slowly slid out of Castiel, leaving the angel's body to quake in the absence of the large erection. Dean gently fell over to lay beside the angel. They both laid motionless for a moment as their bodies gradually returned to functioning order. Breathing slowed and eyes focused again.

Castiel rolled onto his side to see Dean properly. The man looked back at him, a smile twitching on his open mouth.

"I think we could fill an ocean, with all the come we've gotten out of each other," he mumbled, reaching up to brush away some of the white stuff from Cas's chest.

Castiel pondered on Dean's words, imagining a vast sea full of white stuff.

"That sounds like the perfect habitat for the Kraken," Castiel mused in a serious tone.

Dean chuckled, his laugh shaking the bed. Castiel smiled, enjoying Dean's happiness. He was glad he could give Dean something that Dean always gave to him – a blissful peace. The man settled down, his smile lingering as he looked at the angel again. Castiel stared at him, seeing deep thoughts emerge in his expression.

"Why did you pick me?" he asked quietly.

Castiel blinked, a little confused.

"Pick you?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Dean said, "to get rid of your virginity and all..."

Castiel gulped, thinking back to the day he first asked Dean to fornicate with him. It was difficult to remember a time when their relationship had not yet become physical. He knew Dean had considered him a close friend at the time, but nothing else. It had taken him a while to feel what Castiel was already feeling. Now, Dean was wondering why he had chosen him to be his first – and only – sexual partner.

Castiel gently brought his left hand up to trace Dean's jaw with his fingertips. Their ring shined against the soft light of the dim motel lamps. Castiel looked deeply into Dean's emerald stare.

"We've always shared a strong bond, Dean," he said, "I know you doubt your purpose and you feel that you are unworthy of love, but know this...I have loved you from the moment your creation was set in motion."

Dean visibly gulped, his eyes searching over Castiel as he continued.

"Of course I chose you. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else," he said, placing his hand over the scar on Dean's arm.

Dean glanced down at it before returning his eyes. Castiel was glad to see the smile return to his lips.

"This might be the orgasm talking," he began, "but so help me, I'm gonna bang the hell out of you every chance I get, Cas Winchester, until the day I die."

Castiel smiled back at him, glad to hear his full name again. He eased closer to Dean, nestling himself against the man's chest. Dean slung his arm around Cas, holding him close.

"What about after that, Dean?" the angel whispered softly.

The man around him took a deep breath, filling his lungs to exhale slowly.

"I hope everybody upstairs has earplugs," Dean replied, "'cause we're gonna be shattering windows up there, too."

Castiel grinned, pressing himself against Dean. His heartbeat drummed against the angel's ear as they laid tangled together in silence. Castiel was content in the choices he'd made, that brought him here; to the place he'd always wanted to be...

Surrounded by the love of Dean Winchester.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

"_Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can...And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass._" - Chuck, 5x22 _Swan Song_

Yes, dear readers. This was the final chapter of _Virgin Graces_. It's been a long, smutty, fluffy, and kinda funny road for all of us, I'm sure. :) I, honestly, never thought this story would be loved so much by so many people. In the beginning, I was just writing to entertain myself. By the end, I was writing to entertain all of you, too. :) I'm gonna take a page out of _Rae Robert_'s book, and list all the people who blessed me, and this story, with beautiful reviews. In no particular order, I would like to thank:

_Rae Roberts_,_ Krista_, _eboncat_, _sillypandalover91_, _67impala_, _Angel of Randomosity_, _chihiro-okami_, _airam06_, _Time Princess 16_, _KelseyCat26_, _lilpandabr_, _Crutchly_, _buriednurbckyrd_, _Harlequin27_, _swlfangirl_, _katie1689_, _FracturedMirror_, _The Grimreaper PT_, _iheartgdragonandgrell123_, _Vallhalla's Dog_, _TheSmileyFaceGuy_, _MadWithMusic_, _airiesgrl_, _L-Lover61_, _tealla_, _watergoddesskasey_, _LoryLily_, _WRATH77_, _CastiellaWinchester94_, _DestielFan1989_, _doglady.1_, _Evocative Decadence_, _Rosie The Riveter_, _Momo42_, _LadySalvatore92_, _SailorCrossbowDixson_, _FlyFeather_, _SasuNarufan4ever_, _shinofangirl_, _LA Suka_, _River Song_, _Chrisinele-hime_, _aramit_, _Chellyisback_, _bryncalynn_, _sakuita_, _cowsaremyfriends49_, _smalls907_, _mynamjo_, _MsMermaid925_, _unexpecteddreamz_, _vampivy92_, _ThouShaltNotFall_, _NCISBALTOFAN_, _PancaekPirate_, _laura118b_, _Minty4ever_, _Rosesred003_, _The Third Biker Scholar_, and every single guest who took the time to drop me a line.

No words can possibly express how much your thoughtful, amazing, funny, and sweet reviews have carried me through these past few months. Hearing some of you refer to me as "Castiel" just about killed me with flattery. :) I love each and every one of you, from the bottom and top of heart, for your loyal support. Hugs and kisses all around.

I'm planning to write plenty more Destiel, and maybe some more Sabriel, in the future, of course. I love my bow-legged hunter and socially-awkward angel too much to stop. :) But for now, I'm taking a very small hiatus, just to regroup. Ending this story caused me true emotional damage. *Sobs* For now, I'm going to re-read the whole thing, and smile upon all of your awesome reviews. Hope to hear from you again, soon! Thank you all so much. :)

- _Snailhair101_


End file.
